Todo comenzó en una noche de verano Reposted
by Kafkis
Summary: oli! es la misma historia de antes solo que mejorada! Como Kai y Ray se conocieron y todo comenzó...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece y esta historia es a/u. habrá Ray/Kai en un futuro cercano.  
  
Filter Girl: Bueno…. Este es mi primer fic en español, así que traten de dejar reviews para ver si sigo con la historia o no. Lamento haberla sacado, pero es que estaba con muy mal formato y no se entendía prácticamente nada. @_@  
  
Kai: Porque tuviste que ponerla otra vez!!!   
  
Ray: Quiero a mi mamí!!! Me va a lastimar!  
  
FG: Eso no es cierto…  
  
Kai & Ray: En serio?  
  
FG: NO!! MUAJAJAJAJA…. =D  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Todo comenzó en una noche de verano:  
  
+Prólogo:  
  
Era una tibia noche de verano, el oscuro cielo estaba cubierto por un frondoso manto de estrellas y ni siquiera un alma habitaba las calles para admirarlo.  
  
  
  
Bueno… eso se pensaba.  
  
  
  
Justo en ese instante, interrumpiendo la tranquilidad de la noche, se oyeron unas pisadas apresuradas. Dichas pisadas continuaron sonando mientras atravesaban las calles de Tokio a gran velocidad, solo que ahora, se oían más pisadas a lo lejos.  
  
  
  
Al parecer, el primer par de pisadas era perseguido por las otras.  
  
Seguido de este primer par, otras pisadas se oían mientras daban una vuelta y desaparecían en un oscuro callejón.  
  
  
  
Lamentablemente para el dueño de las pisadas, era un callejón sin salida. Todo había terminado para el, pero parecía que su acción había distraído a sus perseguidores de su acompañante.  
  
Pronto, a lo lejos, se podía apreciar la silueta de una persona. No era muy alta ni muy ancha y parecía estar cargando un bulto entre sus brazos.   
  
  
  
Mientras más corría, más se aproximaba al sector rico de la ciudad. Aquella silueta parecía no saber muy bien adonde se estaba dirigiendo, ya que volteaba la cabeza a cada momento. Ya lo sabía, su amado no había salido vivo de la acción que había realizado para salvarlos.  
  
  
  
Las otras pisadas ya se acercaban cada vez más, causando que la asustada y confundida silueta saltara a unos de los jardines de una de las elegantes mansiones.  
  
Aterrizando con gracia y sin dejar que su preciado bulto cayera, la silueta se refugió entre algunas plantas, hasta que oyó pasar a los demás individuos.  
  
  
  
Tomando un respiro, la figura se sentó en el suelo. Ahora, gracias a la luz de la luna, se podía identificar como era esta misteriosa silueta.   
  
  
  
La figura pertenecía a una joven mujer de no más de 20 años, largo y hermoso cabello de un púrpura muy oscuro adornaba el contorno de su delicado rostro, y un hermoso par de ojos verde esmeralda se podían apreciar a través de algunas mechas de cabello.   
  
  
  
Al parecer por su atuendo, una especie de kimono, ella no pertenecería al Japón.   
  
  
  
Aún cansada de la persecución, dejó que el bulto reposara sobre sus piernas. Un tanto asustada de que se hubiera lastimado, removió la manta que cubría al bulto para rebelar a un pequeño bebé de más o menos un año de edad. Este, aún permanecía dormido, sin la más mínima idea de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.  
  
  
  
Su madre, entristecida por los últimos eventos que habían tomado parte esta noche, le sonrió levemente a su pequeño hijo mientras lo envolvía en un tierno abrazo, tal vez el último.  
  
  
  
Al pensar en eso, algunas silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaron por su cara. Para cuando se había compuesto un poco más, notó un par de pequeños ojos color ámbar mirándola fijamente. Tenía una gota de agua, o mejor dicho de lágrima, en la punta de su pequeña nariz, siendo esto por lo cual se había despertado.  
  
"Mah…" dijo el pequeño, refiriéndose a la tristeza que se notaba en los normalmente alegres ojos de su madre.  
  
  
  
Al notar que este sería su último momento con su hijo, trato de hacerlo lo más tranquilo posible.  
  
"No te preocupes, mi pequeño. Todo estará bien". La madre le respondió dulcemente a su hijo, el cual sonrió y acurrucándose se volvió a dormir.   
  
Ya decidida a lo que iba a hacer, envolvió nuevamente a su pequeño en la manta y se puso nuevamente de pie.  
  
  
  
'Podrán haber matado a tu padre y podrán matarme a mí después, pero no dejaré que toquen siquiera uno de tus cabellos, mi pequeño.' La joven pensó, mientras admiraba a su hijo dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
  
  
Tomó el collar que traía puesto y se lo colocó entre las manitos del pequeño. En el, había un relicario en el que aparecían; ella con el pequeño entre sus brazos y un hombre joven de cabello negro y ojos alegres. Bajo la foto salía el nombre de cada uno de ellos.  
  
  
  
Con gran velocidad, la mujer corrió hasta la entrada de la mansión y depositó cuidadosamente ahí a su hijo. Con una última mirada maternal, se esfumó.   
  
  
  
Ya era tarde para ella, pero él tenía toda una vida por delante.  
  
  
  
Al parecer, desde la mansión se habían escuchado sonidos provenientes del jardín, lo cual alarmó a los dueños. Poco tiempo después, una mujer abría la costosa puerta de entrada para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien.   
  
  
  
No viendo nada extraño, se iba a introducir nuevamente en la casa, cuando notó un bulto en la entrada.  
  
  
  
"Bah, pero que distraída soy." Se dijo a si misma sonriendo, "Me pregunto que será." Y con eso, tomó el bulto con sumo cuidado y se introdujo en la mansión.   
  
  
  
Adentro, se dirigió a la sala de estar de la mansión, donde la esperaba su hijo. Al verla entrar con un bulto entre sus manos, el pequeño de tres años corrió hacia su madre.   
  
  
  
"¿Qué traes mami?" dijo en su dulce voz el pequeño, a lo que su madre y él se sentaban en uno de los costosos sillones.  
  
  
  
"No lo sé, amorcito. ¿Quieres ver lo que es?" la madre dijo y depositó el bulto sobre las piernas de su hijo.  
  
  
  
Muy contento, abrió el "paquete" en solo unos segundos. Al notar un par de asustados ojos color ámbar, casi lo deja caer, pero su madre lo atajó rápidamente.   
  
  
  
"Mira que lindo, es un bebé." Dijo ella y lo recostó en el sofá.   
  
  
  
Luego se puso a ver detenidamente al bebé; este tenía cabello negro, ojos color ámbar y se le podían notar unos pequeños colmillitos.  
  
  
  
No dándole importancia de que tal vez fuera uno de esos mitad humano o algo por el estilo, ella le sonrió, lo cual calmó al pequeño.  
  
  
  
Notando que todo quedaba en silencio, el pequeño de cabello azul jaló de la manga de su madre para ganar su atención.  
  
  
  
"Mami, al bebé se le cayo esto." Y con eso le entregó un collar.  
  
  
  
Viendo que tenía un pequeño relicario, lo abrió y vio la fotografía. Luego se volteó sonriente a su hijo.  
  
  
  
"Muy bien Kai, apuesto a que te gustaría tener un nuevo compañerito de juegos. ¿No?" dijo y espero a que su hijo asintiera felizmente. "Bueno, aquí lo tienes. Bienvenido a la familia Hiwatari, vas a ser muy feliz con nosotros…Raymond."  
  
  
  
Con eso, el pequeño Kai se puso muy contento y abrazó a su madre.  
  
  
  
"¡Viva! Mi propio hermanito, ahora si podré jugar cosas más divertidas y ese tonto de Tala no me molestará más." Alegremente comentó y abrazó también al bebé."La vamos a pasar muy bien de ahora en adelante, Ray!"  
  
  
  
Esto sería la historia de cómo todo comenzó para el pequeño Kai Hiwatari y su nuevo hermanito Raymond.   
  
Aunque todo parezca bien por ahora, solo falta que pasen un par de años más y podrán ver como la vida de estos dos inocentes niños cambia para siempre.   
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
FG: bueno, eso seria todo por ahora. Espero…  
  
Kai (enojado): Hiciste que yo y Ray fuéramos hermanos?  
  
FG: sipiti, no es lindo? ˆoˆ  
  
Ray: como diablos va a ser lindo? Es retorcido y pervertido!  
  
FG: no tiene nada de pervertido. Uds estarán juntos en un par de años y en realidad no son hermanos. Así que no hay ningún problema. =n_n=  
  
Ray (casi llorando): que es lo que pensará la gente? -_-  
  
Kai (consolándolo): no te preocupes, hallaremos una solución.  
  
Kai y Ray: matémosla!  
  
FG: creo que mejor me voyˆˆ'… adiosín!  
  
Muchas gracias a esas muy pocas personas que habían mandado reviews cuando publiqué esta historia por primer vez! Ya tengo escrito el primer capítulo, pero no lo puedo poner todavía, ya que tiene muchos errores. n_nU  
  
Manden reviews si quieren que continúe, si algún error no duden en señalarlos y manden ideas. Si utilizo sus ideas no se preocupen, les daré reconocimiento.  
  
Ciao. 


	2. AN: PERDON!

HOLA!!! perdon por no updated en un tiempo, pero pense que nadie queria seguir sabiendo de mi historia, asi que me empece a dedicar al colegio... o_0 increible, no? ahorita estoy con mi prima si que no e podido usar mi cpu y luego me ire a la casa de campo de mis abelos... PERO, les prometoque despuesdel 19 les tendre un capitulo nuevo! 


	3. capítulo 1

FG: OLI!!! Me tienen de vuelta!! n_n La verdad es que yo pensaba que a nadie le gustaba mi historia y por eso había dejado de escribir... Pero veo que aún existen personas que la están leyendo y esto es para uds!!  
  
Ray: Oh demonios, volvió. -_-  
  
Kai: Con que saldrá ahora? ¬_¬  
  
FG: ^_^U Yo también los extrañé...  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Capítulo 1:  
  
Cinco años pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para la familia Hiwatari, desde que Raymond (o como Kai dice "Ray") se había unido a la familia permanentemente. La vida simplemente les cambió.  
  
Luka y Yulia Hiwatari estaban fascinados con su segundo hijo; ya que después de nacer Kai, Yulia sufrió una complicación post-parto y se les había dicho que nunca podrían tener más hijos. Ellos veían a Ray como un pequeño e inesperado milagro.  
  
El pequeño Kai, al igual que sus padres se encontraba muy feliz con la presencia de su nuevo hermanito. En un comienzo, como suele pasarle a muchos, se encontraba un poco celoso, ya que el estaba acostumbrado a ser hijo único. Pero, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que Ray no tenía nada en contra de él. Al contrario, se dio cuenta que su hermano lo admiraba y lo veía casi como a un héroe. Gracias a él, Kai al fin tenía alguien con quien jugar aparte de su vecino Tala y alguien con quien estar cuando sus padres estaban ausentes. Tenía un hermano.  
  
Para todos, el pequeño niño de cabello oscuro, había como caído del cielo. Bueno, para casi todos...  
  
Voltaire Hiwatari aborrecía, detestaba y odiaba al pequeño. Decía que era denigrante para el apellido Hiwatari ser manchado y la línea sanguínea ser cortada de ese modo, sobretodo con una "musaraña" de la calle.   
  
Cada vez que podía, le hacía notar a su hijo Luka las diferencias entre Kai y Ray. Uno tenía el pelo largo y negro como la noche y el otro el pelo corto y azul cielo, uno tenía los ojos color ámbar y el otro de color café rojizos, uno tenía tez morena y el otro tez pálida. Uno no tenía ninguna característica Hiwatari, mientras que el otro era el vivo retrato del apellido.  
  
Aún así, decidieron adoptarlo oficialmente. Desde ese día, Voltaire dejó de visitar a su hijo y a su mujer. Solamente se aparecía en la mansión cuando estaban de viaje y exclusivamente a ver a su "campeón" Kai. Al pobre Ray trataba de siquiera dirigirle la mirada, pero cuando lo hacía casi siempre terminaba en las lágrimas.  
  
Volviendo a la mansión; los niños estaban en el patio trasero jugando a esconderse de su nueva niñera Raven, una joven mujer de unos 18 años a la que los niños les encantaba sacar de quicio. Mientras que Luka y Yulia se encontraban en Moscú, en uno de sus múltiples viajes de negocios.  
  
Afuera hacía un hermoso día, el sol emanaba calor desde lo alto del cielo azul y una suave y refrescante brisa corría de vez en cuando. Era un día perfecto para jugar.  
  
En el jardín, Kai se ocultaba tras un arbusto, mientras que Ray había trepado a un árbol y se refugiaba en la rama más alta. Ray siempre se ocultaba en los árboles o en lugares altos, ya que tenía una extraña facilidad para trepar y Kai, para ser un niño de tan solo 8 años, le era muy fácil camuflarse. Ambos eran muy difíciles de encontrar. Ambos reían silenciosamente cada vez que la joven pasaba a su alrededor sin darse cuenta de sus presencias.  
  
"Crees que nos encuentre?" preguntó el pequeño de ojos brillantes, a lo que se recostaba en el tronco.  
  
"No lo creo, siempre se da por vencida antes de lograrlo." Le aseguró Kai a su hermano.  
  
Para la quinta vuelta alrededor del jardín, Raven se dio por vencida y maldiciendo en voz baja, se retiro a la cocina.  
  
"Lo vez, te lo dije. Ahora, salgamos de aquí."dijo apresuradamente el niño de cabello color cielo, mientras salía de su escondite y se sacudía la tierra de encima.  
  
Ray solo asintió alegremente a lo que el dijo; con una agilidad casi felina bajó del árbol, dio unas cuantas volteretas y un salto mortal antes de caer sobre sus pies en la tierra. El otro pequeño lo miraba entre atónito y maravillado.  
  
"Wow, me gustaría poder hacer eso!" replicó asombrado.  
  
"Todo está en mantener el equilibrio, como me dijo Papá." contestó Ray, mientras el también se sacudía la ropa.  
  
Justo cuando se estaban dirigiendo a la mansión; el timbre sonó, indicando el arribo de alguien muy especial.  
  
Rápidamente, ambos niños salieron como despedidos corriendo en una 'carrera' para ver quien era el más rápido. Para cuando iban llegando, Ray se encontraba a la cabeza. Solo volteó un segundo para ver a cuanta distancia venía Kai, cuando chocó contra algo... o mejor dicho, contra alguien.  
  
Con el impacto, Ray cayó al piso y Kai se detuvo en su lugar.  
  
"Ya te caíste, musaraña? Pero que frágil y débil eres." un tono frío dijo maliciosamente. Ese solo podía pertenecer a una persona, alguien que con solo su presencia podía enfriar la sangre...   
  
Era Voltaire.  
  
El más pequeño podía sentir las lágrimas que trataban de escapar, pero apretó los puños y las aguantó. Cada vez que Voltaire le hablaba, tenía ese efecto en él. Lo hacía sentir miserable con tan solo una mirada despectiva.  
  
Al contrario de su hermano, a Kai se le formó una sonrisa en rostro y felizmente corrió a abrazarlo.  
  
"Abuelo!" exclamó felizmente Kai, a lo que Voltaire lo levantaba en sus brazos.  
  
"Hola, Campeón!" Voltaire dijo, cambiando a un tono de voz y a una expresión un tanto más calidas. "Me extrañaste?" preguntó el anciano y dejó a Kai nuevamente en el piso.  
  
"Claro que si! Te..."no pudo terminar de decir la frase, cuando notó que Ray estaba al borde de las lágrimas. "Qué te pasa Ray? Estás bien?" preguntó preocupado y se acercó a él.  
  
Ray solo pudo asentir, temiendo que no pudiera controlar sus emociones.   
  
Para variar, Voltaire ni siquiera se digno a mirarle. Solo se limitó a comentar, que era increíble cuan débil era Ray para ser un Hiwatari y que no se parecían en nada. Después de eso, los tres se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones vacías del segundo piso.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mientras tanto, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, en un país frío y nevado; se encontraba una pareja mejor conocida como los Hiwatari. Se dirigían hacia el aeropuerto, tratando de no salirse del camino, ya que se encontraban envueltos en una tormenta de nieve.  
  
"Luka, tengo un mal presentimiento." exclamó su esposa mirando a través de la ventana, la cual estaba recubierta de nieve. Solo se podía ver un manto blanco.   
  
Tras ese comentario, Luka frunció el entrecejo. "Qué pasa?"   
  
"No lo sé, hace un momento tuve un extraño sentimiento, como que un escalofrío corriera por mi espalda." Yulia miró a su amado Luka y podía sentir las lágrimas que querían salir.  
  
"Tus presentimientos siempre están en lo correcto..." Luka miró a su esposa, justo en el momento en que un vehículo venía del lado contrario del camino con las luces apagadas.  
  
Segundos antes de la colisión de ambos autos, se escuchó el murmullo de Yulia: "Este día, algunos van a morir..."  
  
.............................................................................................................................................  
  
Devuelta en la mansión, los únicos miembros de la familia Hiwatari se encontraban tomando el té en una habitación. Kai le explicaba todo acerca de sus clases en la escuela privada y de que le gustaban muchos los deportes, con lo que Voltaire se encontraba fascinado; pero cada vez que el pequeño de cabello azul intentaba incluir a su hermano de pelos oscuros, el abuelo se las ingeniaba para sacarlo del tema.  
  
Después de un rato, Voltaire le pidió a Kai que fuera por uno de sus libros y le demostrara lo que sabía, a lo cual este accedió rápidamente.   
  
En la habitación que daba hacia las escaleras solo quedaron Ray y Voltaire.   
  
Voltaire se le acercó a Ray y lo miró de arriba a abajo con una miraba de desagrado difícil de ocultar, aunque Ray dudaba que incluso tratara de disimularla.  
  
"Dime musaraña, cuando vas a cortarte esa ridícula cabellera? Pareces una nenita, sabías?" dijo el anciano, con una sonrisa de satisfacción al notar que Ray trataba de mantener su cuerpo de temblar.  
  
"A mí me gusta largo, señor Voltaire. Además, mamá dice que mi cabello es muy bonito." Ray no se dignó a alzar la vista del suelo y sin siquiera esperarlo se vio levantado por el cuello de su remera, cara a cara con un no muy feliz abuelo.  
  
"Que no se te ocurra volver a responderme así de nuevo, mocoso." sus ojos maliciosos parecían penetran y quemar el alma del niño frente a él. Sin mayor esfuerzo, caminó hasta las escaleras. "Tal vez una pequeña sacudida te aclare la mente, no lo crees?" preguntó mirando hacia las escaleras y luego a su 'nieto'.  
  
Ray hizo lo único en que pudo pensar... Nada, pero eso sería lo peor que se le hubiera ocurrido.  
  
"Mala respuesta."   
  
Y sin mayor anticipación, Voltaire dejó ir de Ray con una mirada de satisfacción inmensamente grande.  
  
Ray rodó y rodó bajo las escaleras, mientras se oían sus gritos de pánico por toda la casa. Sus lágrimas volaban por todas partes, mientras oía como uno de sus brazos se rompía y para cuando pudo gritar un "KAI!!", ya había llegado a los pies de la escalera.   
  
Desafortunadamente para el pequeño de los ojos ámbar, con la velocidad e impulso que llevaba, siguió rodando en el piso hasta colisionar con una gran estantería de copas de cristal, la cual se le vino encima ante los horrorizados ojos de Kai, quien había finalmente llegado a su auxilio.  
  
"RAY!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En el hospital más cercano, atendían al pequeño Ray en la sala de emergencias. Raven y Voltaire se encontraban en la habitación a la cual lo llevarían luego de ser tratado, mientras el pobre Kai esperaba solo en la sala de espera.  
  
Poco tiempo después una enfermera lo fue a buscar y lo llevó a la habitación en que se encontraba su hermano. Lo que vio lo impresión demasiado.  
  
Ray estaba acostado en una cama, que parecía enorme para alguien tan pequeño y frágil como él. Su frente se encontraba escondida bajo vendajes, que se podían notar manchados con un poco de sangre. Unos cuantos moretones y rasmiyones adornaban el resto de su delicado rostro. Su brazo izquierdo se encontraba enyesado desde casi el hombre hasta la mano. se veía el resto del cuerpo con razmilladuras y unos cuantos moretones morados. Sus costillas también estaban vendadas... Cuando Kai notó la máscara que lo ayudaba a respirar, no aguantó más y tuvo que apartar la vista hacia otro lado.   
  
Poco tiempo después, apareció el doctor que atendió al pequeño Ray. Muy profesionalmente, comenzó a decirles los daños sufridos del paciente. Cuando comenzó, Raven notó la cara de angustia que tenía Kai y cariñosamente posó sus manos en sus hombros, para demostrarle apoyo.  
  
' 2 costillas rotas en dos sitios, 1 costilla rota, codo izquierdo roto, muñeca izquierda rota, fuerte golpe en la cabeza, 5 puntadas en la frente, 3 puntadas en el brazo derecho, 10 puntados en la pierna derecha, 8 puntadas en la espalada, dificultad respiratoria, intravenosa brazo derecho.'  
  
Para cuando el doctor terminó, tibias lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas del pequeño de cabellos azules. Raven lo abrazó fuerte y lo confortó con unas palabras tiernas al oído. Luego el doctor les dijo que Ray tendría que estar por unos cuantos días en el hospital para ver que no sufriera ningún efecto colateral, como hemorragia interna o algo de ese estilo. También les dijo que el pequeño había sobrevivido esa caída y golpe de puro milagro, y tal como vino, el doctor se fue.  
  
"Parece que el mocoso es más fuerte de lo que parece." murmuró Voltaire en voz baja, recibiendo una mirada disimulada de espanto de Raven. Por un largo momento la habitación quedó en completo silencio; lo único que perturbaba la atmósfera silenciosa, era el sonido de la máquina que monitoreaba los latidos del corazón de Ray y las irregulares respiraciones de este.  
  
Más adentrada la noche, Voltaire recibió una llamada desde el vestíbulo. Cuando llegó de regreso, tenía una mirada extraña... como de impacto.   
  
"Kai, me temo que tengo malas noticias. Tus padres..." Voltaire fue interrumpido por una voz rasposa proveniente de la cama. Todos se voltearon a ver que Ray estaba finalmente despierto.  
  
"Ray!"dijo alegre Kai y fue donde estaba su hermano. "Cómo te sientes Ray?"   
  
"Me duele todo el cuerpo y tengo sed." contestó Ray tratando de aclararse la garganta. Raven se apresuro a darle un poco de agua, feliz de que Ray estuviera bien. "Qué pasa con Mamá y Papá?"  
  
Nuevamente, las miradas se posaron el Voltaire, quien ahora se encontraba sentado. "Lo siento mucho, pero acaban de informarme que se vieron envueltos en un accidente automovilístico en medio de una tormenta de nieve. No hubo sobrevivientes." dijo Voltaire, con su mejor voz de lástima.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Eso es todo por ahora, realmente lo siento mucho por la tradanza... fueron como unos dos meses de atraso, pero he estado muy pero muy ocupada. Me fui de viaje a último minuto y para cuando llegué, entre inmediatamente a la escuela y he tenido que estudiar mucho. Les prometo que trataré tener el segundo capítulo lo antes posible.   
  
En el segundo capítulo, se mostrara más acerca de la trama de la histiria, cuando Kai y Ray ya son más grandes y van a la escuela juntos. También hará su entrada triunfal Tala, que para quienes no han entendido o están confusos, es Primo de Kai. 


	4. capitulo 2

Capítulo 2:

Desde la fatídica noche en que Ray casi muere, para luego ser informados que sus padres no habían sobrevivido un accidente automovilístico, ya habían pasado 10 años.

Los pequeños fueron entregados a su único familiar cercano, Voltaire, pero su niñera Raven estaba ahí con ellos. Ella trataba de nunca apartar a los niños de su vista, sobretodo, ya que no confiaba en el anciano en lo absoluto.

Con el pasar de los años, los niños se fueron desarrollando lo más 'normalmente' posible.

Kai, ahora de 17 años, se había convertido en un muchacho silencioso y distante; a excepción con Ray, Raven y Tala. Solo le quedaba un año para salir de la escuela y ya las chicas estaban locas por él. Aunque era de suponer… Era alto, delgado pero a su vez musculoso, su cabello causaba sensación con sus dos tonos azulados y para que hablar de sus rojos ojos y su voz grave como para morirse. En definición se había vuelto todo un chico sexy.

Mientras que Ray, de sólo 15 años, tenía rasgos más finos y un tanto más femeninos. Era delgado, con gran gracia física y tenía ojos color ámbar, como un gato. Su cabello ahora llegaba hasta un poco más allá de sus rodillas, el cual mantenía en su lugar con una bandana y una trenza. Al contrario de Kai, Ray era un joven dulce y cálido. Su gran 'atractivo', atraía tanto a chicas como a chicos; cosa que molestaba a su hermano, quien era muy sobre protector en cuanto a Ray se tratase.

Desde que empezaron a vivir con Voltaire, por más que trató Raven, el más joven de los Hiwatari había terminado en el hospital unas diez veces; ya sea por alguna fractura, intoxicación o algo más grave. Siempre que Voltaire y Ray estaban solos, algo malo ocurría.

Lamentablemente, nunca pudo decir quien era el causante de sus accidentes, ya que siempre se 'golpeaba la cabeza' y le era difícil recordar mucho acerca de lo sucedido.

Aún, tras tanto daño, Ray había sido adelantado dos años en la escuela y cursaba el penúltimo año con su hermano Kai y su primo Tala.

En los vestidores de hombres de la Secundaria Ichigan se había armado un gran alboroto. Habían muchos de los estudiantes de tercer y cuarto (yo esto lo hago como es en mi país y no como es en Japón… aquí ellos serían los penúltimos y últimos años) año reunidos allí.

Su propósito, ver como se duchaba Ray.

Aunque suene extraño; esto no era raro, ya que siempre ocurría lo mismo luego de la clase de educación física. No era fácil encontrar a un chico que tuviera tanta semejanza con una chica a esta edad, y ese era Ray.

Ray nunca se había enterado, ya que Kai le había inventado una que otra tonta razón cada vez. Él solo se duchaba tranquilamente.

Mientras lo hacía, Kai se interponía entre la cortina de baño y los muchachos; una mirada de pocos amigos en su rostro y una toalla en sus manos.

Terminó su ducha, se amarró una toalla alrededor de la cintura y se dispuso a salir. Solo que antes de poder siquiera moverse; Kai le puso una gran toalla sobre los hombros, la cual llegaba hasta sus rodillas.

"Kai, qué pasa?" preguntó Ray, como ya le era de costumbre los días que tenían Educación Física.

"Nada, solo sígueme." dijo Kai, mientras dirigía a su hermano hasta una de las últimas duchas (las que estaban descompuestas) y se refugiaron de las demás miradas.

"Por qué tengo que esconderme cada vez que tomo una ducha en la escuela?" Ray tomó la ropa que ya había sido dejada deliberadamente allí y comenzó a vestirse. Kai se volteó.

"No es nada. Lo que pasa es que tus cicatrices atraerían mucho la atención, es todo." mintió Kai. Él odiaba mentirle a Ray; pero si le decía que era para que los demás chicos no se lo comieran vivo, lo dejaría un tanto 'perturbado'.

La mirada de Ray se dirigió hacia el suelo. Sus accidentes no eran su tema favorito en ningún sentido, siempre les recordaban a sus padres y de que en reiteradas ocasiones casi había muerto.

"Tu sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso." el tono de Ray cambió de sorpresa a una especie de enfado; y antes de que Kai pudiera darse vuelta y disculparse, ya se había marchado. Solo estaban las toallas tiradas en el piso y la puerta abierta.

Por esa misma puerta se asomó un joven de flamante cabello rojo y ojos aqua marina. Era Tala, primo de los hermanos Hiwatari; quién también era su compañero de escuela y de salón.

"Ya se fue del camarín, se veía muy angustiado… qué demonios le hiciste?" Tala tenía el ceño entre fruncido y se había cruzado de brazos. No era una buena señal.

"No ha sido culpa mía. Es culpa de esos malditos pervertidos que hacen que le mienta a Ray." Kai tomó las toallas y las guardó en su bolso. Junto con Tala, abandonaron el camarín.

"Y cómo es eso? Tan solo dile la verdad y asunto arreglado." dijo el pelirrojo mientras buscaban a Ray por los pasillos.

"No puedo. Como le explico a mi HERMANITO, que unos tipos se lo quieren…" fue interrumpido por su primo, quien lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

"No seas tan gráfico, quieres? Además, Ray ya está grandecito para hablar de este tipo de cosas… y este sería el mejor momento, por que ahí está." con eso, Tala apuntó hacia unos casilleros en los que Ray estaba apoyado.

Cuando se les iban a acercar, alguien se le adelantó.

Ray, inmerso en su pequeño mundo, no notó a su 'acompañante' hasta que estuvo justo frente a él.

Era Luke, un matón de último año que buscaba peleas todo el tiempo… sobre todo con Ray, ya que Luke lo molestaba por parecer chica y ser tan inteligente. Él y Ray se habían llevado mal desde el principio y parecía que no iba a mejorar.

"Hola Ray." dijo Luke de forma burlesca, mientras se inclinaba hacia él y le dirigía una profunda mirada con sus ojos color marrón. "Por qué esa cara? Se te perdió tu novio?" el joven de cabello corto y castaño rió viendo que su víctima apretaba los puños.

"Eres un… no, sabes qué? No voy a gastar mi aliento contigo." El muchacho de cabello negro se dio media vuelta para retirarse… o eso era lo que tenía planeado hacer, hasta que fue empujado de cabeza contra los casilleros.

Luke tenía todo a su favor; no había ningún supervisor cerca, tenía a Ray presionado incapaz de pelear y nadie cerca para interrumpir. Eso pensaba, cuando de pronto alguien le propinó un buen golpe en el estómago y se vio tirado en el piso.

"Kai!"

"Sí idiota, ese soy yo y si te acercas de nuevo a mi hermano te las verás muy caro." Kai le dio una patada a un costado y en un santiamén Luke había desaparecido.

Tala ya estaba revisando a Ray, no había ningún daño a excepción de un labio partido.

"Yo podía con él, sabes?" dijo Ray, dirigiéndose a Kai con una mirada furiosa.

"Vamos Ray, era el doble de tu tamaño y el cobarde te atacó por la espalda. Necesitabas ayuda." La mirada de Kai estaba totalmente fijo en Ray, como desafiándolo a que lo contrahiciera.

"Yo no necesito ayuda de NADIE!" gritó enfadado Ray y se fue prácticamente arrojando fuego por la boca.

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron estupefactos con la reacción del normalmente pacífico muchacho. Como era de esperarse, el pelirrojo rompió el silencio.

"Miau! El gatito tiene garras… y creo que acaba de enterrártelas en el trasero, mi estimado Kai." dijo Tala no pudiendo contener más la risa y echándose a reír.

"Cállate, sí?" con eso ambos se marcharon a clases, Kai enojado y Tala riéndose como un desquiciado.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y Ray se las había ingeniado para ignorar a Kai la mayor parte del día.

Estaba sentado en una de las mesas más apartadas de las demás que se encontraban en la cafetería, leyendo un libro mientras jugaba con su comida.

'Kafka si que sabe como escribir. Si tan solo tuviera algo decente para comer, esto estaría perfecto.' pensaba Ray, mientras le propinaba una mirada asqueada a su gelatina con un cabello dentro. "Puaj!"

Justo en ese momento, apareció enfrente de él, una hamburguesa con queso. Un milagro… casi.

"Hacemos las paces?" preguntó una voz muy familiar. Era por supuesto la de Kai, quien parecía muy arrepentido.

Ray lo miró muy fijamente sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, hasta que su estómago crujió y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Sólo por que eres mi hermano y me muero de hambre!" para cuando terminó de decir eso, le sonrió una vez más y atacó su hamburguesa.

El joven de cabellera azul se sentó a su lado; con una lata de gaseosa que luego pasaría a su 'hermanito'. Cuando todo parecía volver a lo normal, pudieron oír como Tala discutía con alguien.

"Qué tienes en la cabeza? Mierda? Como se te pudo siquiera ocurrir tratar de hacerme algo así? Lo mejor será que te alejes de mi vista antes de que te mate!" gritó el pelirrojo a los cuatro vientos, haciendo que toda la atención se fijara en él y el pobre desgraciado que había a su lado.

"Vamos Tala, que querías que hiciera! Lo más fácil era mentir! Como iba a explicar el desorden que dejamos en el baño sin involucrarte? Todos nos vieron entrar! Además, me eché la culpa…" el que había dicho, o mejor dicho tratado de explicar toda la situación, era nada más y nada menos que Bryan.

Bryan tenía cabello y ojos color lavanda claros, y más importante aún; era el novio de Tala hacía casi dos años.

En la otra mesa, Kai y Ray solo podían negar con la cabeza. Esos dos siempre estaban discutiendo por alguna estupidez, para luego ir a reconciliarse al baño o al armario de conserje.

Hoy no sería la excepción.

"Te inculpaste? Por mí?" preguntó Tala, calmándose y sonriendo cuando Bryan asintió apresuradamente la cabeza ( el chico no era idiota, sabía lo que era estar en el lado malo del pelirrojo y no quería un recordatorio.)

"OH Bry! Eso lo cambia todo". y sin menor aviso, Tala se le abalanzó encima a su novio y ante las miradas asombradas de toda la cafetería, comenzaron una fogosa sesión de 'reconciliación'.

Los hermanos Hiwatari se apresuraron a reaccionar; Kai los trataba de separar a toda costa (tirando del pelo de Tala, golpeándoles las cabezas y al fin lográndolo al arrojarles un vaso de agua fría), mientras que Ray se ponía enfrente distrayendo a los demás lo mejor que podía.

Cuando los 'amantes' estuvieron separados salieron rápidamente del lugar de los hechos. Una vez fuera, Kai comenzó su sermón.

Estaba furioso!

"Pero qué creen que estaban haciendo? Acaso tienen las cabezas huecas? O peor, llena de obscenidades?" la voz del muchacho de cabellera azul iba cada vez en aumento y con más furia, con cada sílaba que salía de sus labios; haciendo que Tala y Bryan se encogieran de hombros.

"No es eso! Sólo…" lo que trataba de explicar Bryan no fue ni siquiera tomado en cuenta por el mayor de los Hiwatari, quien tenía una guerra de manotazos con su primo.

"Pudo haberlos visto el Director! Piensen en lo que habría hecho el abuelo de enterarse! De seguro te castraría Tala! Además, que imagen le están dando a Ray!". Kai ya no podía estar más molesto, sus acompañantes temblaban del susto, pero…

"Ray?" el susodicho muchacho no se encontraba entre ellos.

Mientras que los chicos estaban discutiendo en el pasillo, Ray se encontraba en una mala situación, ya que no había podido alcanzar a los demás a tiempo.

Justo cuando él estaba saliendo de la cafetería, alguien le cubrió la boca y fue arrastrado hacia atrás. Era nuevamente Luke, solo que esta vez venía acompañado por otros dos bravucones.

"Veamos si eres tan valiente sin tu hermano para protegerte." dijo Luke, con una sonrisa petulante en el rostro, a lo que los "gorilas" tomaban al indefenso muchacho de cada brazo.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera responder, Luke le propinó un buen golpe en el estómago; quitándole el aliento.

"Vamos Hiwatari! Di algo!" dijo en voz alta Luke , atrayendo la atención de muchos estudiantes que se acercaron a ver la pelea.

"Eres un cobarde." susurró Ray, recuperándose del golpe. El comentario no le hizo mucha gracia a su atacante y ante los asombrados ojos de los demás espectadores, comenzó a golpearlo ferozmente.

A lo que le daban una brutal paliza al muchacho de cabello largo y negro, nadie hacía nada por ayudarlo. Algunos miraban estupefactos, otros desviaban sus miradas e inclusos algunos se retiraron… pero nadie lo ayudaba.

Los sujetos que lo sostenían, lo dejaron ir y sin poder mantenerse más en pie, Ray cayó malherido al piso.

"Ya ves lo que pasa si te me enfrentas, mocoso." Luke se puso en cuclillas frente a su víctima y la tomó del cuello de su camisa. "Te reto a que lo digas otra vez…" exclamó en un tono desafiante.

"Co… Cobar…de…" dijo débilmente Ray, desatando la furia del otro chico.

Este frunció el ceño, lo empujó y antes de que Ray volviera a tocar el suelo, le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago.

Ray pudo sentir el familiar sabor cobrizo subiendo por su garganta y con un gemido de dolor, escupió sangre sobre el piso.

Se oyeron los sonidos de horror de los que estaban mirando.

"Luke! Detente, no te ha hecho nada!" gritó una chica, no pudiendo aguantar más. Pero fue completamente ignorada.

"Si no lo haces, llamaré al Señor Musso!" esta vez fue uno de los muchachos más grandes el que habló y al verse también ignorado, fue en busca de dicha autoridad.

Dándose cuenta que estaba en un serio aprieto, le dio una patada final con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza y agachándose; le cortó con un pequeño cuchillo la bandana de Ying – Yang que traía puesta en la frente.

"Guardaré esto como un tesoro." Le susurró Luke al semi consciente Ray, luego besó una de sus mejillas. Rápidamente se apresuró a esfumarse del lugar, pero en lo que iba saliendo se encontró cara a cara con Kai.

Kai miró a Luke y luego se fijó que había un gran grupo de estudiantes rodeando algo… o alguien. Miró más detenidamente y vio lo que parecía alguien tirado en el piso en posición fetal.

Esa persona tenía largo y negro cabello e instantáneamente Kai supo de que Ray. La única explicación lógica en la que pudo pensar fue que el causante era Luke.

"Maldito mal nacido! Ahora si que te mato!" dijo el joven de cabello azulado enfurecido, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, entro un hombre mayor y regordete quien los detuvo.

Era bajo, rechoncho; vestido de saco y corbata, una mirada enojada adornaba su rostro. Era el Director Musso.

"Luke Sinclaire! A mi oficina, AHORA!" gritó y se llevó a Luke con él antes de que el muchacho pudiera escapar o protestar.

Para cuando Kai notó que se habían llevado a Luke, pudo ver a Tala y a Bryan revisando a Ray en el suelo.

"Cómo está?" preguntó preocupado por su hermano, mientras se arrodillaba junto a él.

"Escuché que le propinaron un buena golpiza y que recibió un buen golpe en la cabeza." Dijo Tala afligido, a lo que buscaba algo con que acomodar la cabeza de su primo.

"Será mejor que lo llevemos a la enfermería." Sugirió Bryan, tomando la mano de su novio y demostrando su apoyo.

Mientras ellos hablaban de que se debía hacer, Kai colocó la cabeza de Ray en su regazo y comenzó a acariciarle la frente y poniendo en su lugar los cabellos que se habían salido de su larga trenza.

Fue entonces que notó algo extraño y húmedo de lo manchaba. Puso su mano cerca de la base de su cabeza y cuando la vio, notó que estaba manchada con mucha sangre.

"Oh Dios! Chicos!" exclamó Kai alarmando a los otros dos, cuando vieron la sangre, ambos parecieron palidecer.

"Hay que conseguir ayuda y pronto!" diciendo esto, Tala rápidamente se puso de pie y fue a contactar a una ambulancia.

Ya entrado el día, las clases habían finalizado y lo único en que pensaba Kai era en ir a ver como se encontraba Ray.

Él estaba muy preocupado; ya que hace tan solo un par de horas, habían tenido que llevarse a su hermano hacia el hospital por presentar una contusión en la cabeza y no haber recobrado el conocimiento.

En el hospital, Kai se dirigió rápidamente a recepción, en donde le dijeron de inmediato la habitación en la que se encontraba el paciente.

Mientras se dirigía a la habitación, el muchacho de cabello azulado comenzó a recordar las tantas veces que había tenido que hacer lo mismo.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya había llegado a la habitación y sin perder ni un instante, entró.

Allí le esperaba una imagen que con el transcurso de los años, ya le era común.


End file.
